This invention relates to cases for fishing poles and fishing lures.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,167,502 discloses a transparent case for fishing lures and fishing poles in which a case top (1) is pivotally mounted to a case body (3) by means of a hinge (17). The case includes a pair of slots (7) and (9). The slots (7) provide for location of the pole and the slots (9) provide for the line L to extend out of the case. A latch member (31) holds the pole in place in one position and is movable to a vertical position to allow removal of the pole. In a closed position, a latch (23) on the top engages a catch (21) on the body to hold the pole and the lure in place.
One object of the present invention is to provide a case where the fishing pole lines and hooks are prevented from being entangled with other lines and hooks when the pole is not in use and is placed within the case.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a case which is simpler and easier to manufacture than the case described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,502.
Another object is to provide a case wherein a variety of different pole sizes may be utilized without changing the size of the latch element.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a case which may be constructed of a single piece of formed plastic.
Other objects will be apparent from the following Description and Drawings.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved case 10 for fishing poles and lures is provided made of strong and resilient plastic material, preferably transparent comprising a concave body portion 12 having a bottom 13 and one or more side walls 15. A lid or cover 14 preferably made of the same plastic material as the body portion is pivotally mounted on one side wall 15w by means of a hinge 16. The hinge is preferably made of the same plastic material as the body portion and the lid and is integral with the body portion and the lid. The hinge preferably has a greater cross section 17 than the body portion and the lid, and includes a slot 18 extending part way through the hinge which divides the body portion from the lid. The case includes a latch 20 preferably made of the same material as the body portion and the lid and includes a projection 22 on one of the body portion and the lid which engages a catch 30 on the other of the body portion and lid. In one embodiment the projection is located on the lid and the catch is located on the body portion. A pair of slots 42, 44 for receiving the fishing pole P are defined by laterally spaced arcuate portions in the body portion 46, 48 and in the lid 50, 52 which are vertically aligned to define longitudinally aligned fishing pole slots of a size to receive the diameter of most presently used fishing poles. Projections to hold the fishing pole in place are provided on the body portion 62, 64, and the lid 62, 66 which are located adjacent at least one the longitudinally spaced slots 42 in the case. Preferably the projections are made of the same material as the body portion and the lid and extend upwardly from the body portion and downwardly from the lid, and longitudinally inwardly to engage the pole and hold it in place. Preferably projections are provided on both sides of the case. Preferably the projections are tapered with the cross section of the projections decreasing from a maximum at the juncture of the body portion or lid and the projection to a minimum at the inner end of each projection. A second pair of fishing line slots 80 laterally spaced from the fishing pole slots are defined by formed openings 82, 86 in the body portion and 84, 88 in the lid which are vertically aligned. These fishing line slots receive the fishing line L, and allow a lure 87 having a hook H to be located within the case with the hook engaging a guide 90 on the pole.